


nice hair, punk

by lahano



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AND JOSH IS SO BOLD LIKE, Explicit Language, First Kiss, Laser Tag, M/M, WOAH CALM DOWN HUN, tyler is really full of himself ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lahano/pseuds/lahano
Summary: Tyler has deemed himself king of laser tag.That is until he meets a very, VERY forward boy with gauges and a nose ring.





	

**Author's Note:**

> josh is my confidence goals in this tbh

Tyler is the best at laser tag.

Every time he played, his team would win. He would get, like, more than half the points that the whole team scored. His eyes and legs are fast, his aim is really good, and Tyler is just, amazing at laser tag.

He had first been introduced to it when he was ten years old at a friend's birthday party. He had been mesmerized by the lights, had felt that he had so much power.

From then on, all of the money that he saved up went to playing laser tag. All he ever asked from his mom was to go play laser tag whenever possible. It sort of became an addiction.

He soon became the best out of all of his friends, and was deemed the champion of laser tag.

But now he was nineteen years old and had started college, and hadn't really had the chance to play in a while because of the part time job he had and school work. There was a laser tag place near the campus that had been taunting him since he got there.

Today he decided to go.

The place was nice looking when he first walked in. It had an arcade in the corner, a small stand to buy food, tables littered around near the food stand. There seemed to be mostly teenagers there, finding somewhere to go where their pushy parents couldn’t bother them. He went up to the desk where he bought the blue wrist band that let him in, and when they called for blue wrist bands to play, he raced to the entrance.

He was brought into a room, which was where they showed the video on what and what not to do, meant for the little kids who were playing for the first time. He already knew everything about laser tag, so he sat back and studied the room.

His eyes fell on a boy who looked like he was about Tyler's age. He had brightly dyed pastel blue hair, a gray sweater that was too big on him, gauges in his ears, and a nose ring. He had caramel gold eyes and a bit of stubble.

He was _really_ nice to look at.

Tyler stared at him, which was honestly more entertaining than the video, and didn't notice when said video ended. The blue haired boy looked away from the screen and _right at Tyler._

He blinked, then smirked and shot Tyler a wink.

Roses bloomed on Tyler's cheeks, and his eyes shot down to his floral Vans.

He breezed through getting his vest, not really paying attention, avoiding the blue haired boy’s gaze, and before he knew it, he was in the arena. Thoughts of anything else disappeared as he instantly concentrated on the game.

His eyes darted around the room as he ran, taking in the maze of lights and pillars, keeping track of where everyone was running. He checked to see what color his vest was, _Yellow, okay. Shoot everyone who's vest isn't yellow._

He shot a few people, running around a sharp corner, dodging a few laser shot in his direction. He felt alive again, felt all powerful, felt _free._

As he ran through the arena, he quickly got used to all of its twists and turns, all of its hidden corners, all of the secrets that would normally take someone a couple games to get used to. But Tyler is pretty great. So.

"So."

Tyler spun around, hand holding his gun shooting up, finger going to the trigger. He was about to pull, but faltered when he saw who it was.

The gold eyed boy. And he was on the red team. _And_ he had found Tyler in one of the small corners nobody else went to.

Or, so Tyler thought.

The boy’s head was tilted to the side, a small smile on his lips. Standing near Tyler, he was about the same height. His hair was messy from what must have been from running around, or running his fingers through them anxiously, or—

_Shit, I'm in deep._

Tyler opened his mouth to say something cool like, "What are you staring at?" or "Nice hair, punk," and shoot him, then run off to leave him shock and awe. All that came out was a strangled squeak.

The boy's small smile grew and took a step towards Tyler. "You're like, really good at laser tag, holy shit." He sung. His voice wasn't deep, but it was definitely deeper than Tyler's high one. It was smooth and soothing. Well, it would be, if Tyler's heart wasn't racing with nerves right now.

Tyler took a slow step back, thinking that maybe if he was farther away he would look less stupid. But he tripped over his shoelaces, which had somehow untied. _Just my luck, I trip over my own goddamn shoelaces when a cute boy talks to me. What’ll happen next, I hit my head and get a concussion? I go to the hospital and_ —

Suddenly, there were large hands gripping his waist, catching him from falling, backing him into a corner. Tyler's heart was beating ten times faster, if that was even possible. He was sure the other boy could hear it, Tyler could hear it loud and clear.

He was laughing. It was a warm blanket and a cup of tea if that feeling had a sound. Tyler felt blue hair brush against his forehead, and a nose ring bump up against the tip of his own nose.

"Is this okay?" Tyler heard him murmur. He glanced up into the boy's eyes, which were filled with humor and joy, crinkled up in the corners in a smile, and melted. He nodded without even thinking about it.

"You're cute," The boy mumbled, then soft lips were being pressed up against Tyler's.

He stood in shock for a second, because _a hot boy was fucking kissing him,_ before reacting, moving one hand hesitantly to the boy's hair. He felt a hand move up his spine, and the other one cupping his face. Butterflies were having a dance party in his stomach.

He put his other hand on the back of the boy's neck, and he was instantly pressed up against the wall more. All thoughts of the game disappeared as the only thing that was going through his brain was _ahotboyiskissingmeahotboyiskissingmeahotboyiskissingmeahotboyiskissingme_

He felt his chest buzz, which he was convinced must be because of this rush of emotions coursing through his veins and reaching his heart.

_Wait. No. Isn't that what happens when—_

The boy pulled away, smirking, gun pressed to Tyler's chest. He flattened something into Tyler's hand, then walked off.

He had just shot Tyler in the middle of a kiss.

Tyler let out a string of curses before wiping his mouth and running from the spot he had been glued to. _Nobody_ shot Tyler in laser tag. Tyler is _the best_ at laser tag.

But for the rest of the game, he was in a daze. His aim was off, he couldn’t dodge the lasers fast enough, and whenever he caught sight of the blue haired boy, he was thankful for the darkness as he ducked out of view.

When the game finally ended, Tyler dragged himself to the scoreboard where he saw that the yellow team had lost. And the red team had won. Some guy had gotten more than half the points for their team. That was Tyler’s job. He was pissed and grumpy. If it wasn't for that stupid good looking boy he would have won the game.

Tyler then remembered that the same good looking boy had given him something, which was now in his back pocket.

He pulled it out, seeing that it was a piece of paper. It looked like it had been ripped off of something and hastily folded up. He opened it to see a scrawled message:

 

_meet me by the claw machine_

_-josh xx_

 

Josh.

Tyler sped towards the arcade, where he would meet the gold eyed, blue haired, over sized sweater wearing, Josh.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i wish i was as bold as josh in this story. see a cute boy staring at you? make out with him as soon as you get him alone, of course!
> 
> i've been writing (and reading) wayyyyyy too much joshler lately, and this is one of the not-so-great ones, but. it was fun to write.
> 
> leave me some suggestions, advice (on ANYTHING, i can improve), mistakes you noticed, or just what you thought of this? i appreciate it so much. you have. no idea.  
> 


End file.
